A Show of Support For Rogue
by Red Witch
Summary: More Evolution characters get in on the act of talking about the events in the new cartoon. And Wolverine learns the hard way he just can't win.


**The disclaimer saying that I don't own any X-Men characters has gone off for a publicity stunt somewhere. Just another thought on how some of the characters would react to the new cartoon on Nicktoons. Of course some of them are not that happy. **

**A Show Of Support For Rogue**

"Hello!" Kitty waved to the viewers. "This is Kitty Pryde, Tabitha Smith, Pyro and Blob here to set the record straight to all those TV viewers out there."

"Actually we're just here because we wanted to be on TV," Fred said.

"We saw Scott doing a spot on his views on the new cartoon and we thought that we could do that too," Tabitha said.

"We've all been watching the show," Pyro said. "Let's just say there are going to be quite a few of these things."

"We're just saying that Rogue was **totally justified** for doing what she did on the show," Kitty said.

"Yeah we totally get where she's coming from!" Tabitha said.

"Her setting up the X-Men to make them look like jerks was more to get back at Wolverine than them," Fred said. "To show that he had to pay for his actions!"

"Maybe it wasn't completely right to screw the rest of the X-Men but I can understand it," Kitty said. "Okay if you like haven't seen the cartoon let me set it up for you."

"Oh boy…" Fred groaned.

"Okay like at the beginning first Rogue is real upset that Logan is leaving for one of his loner trips and totally going off and ditching her," Kitty said. "And she totally tells him how she's feeling! I mean she pours her heart out and all he says is 'What?' like he's some totally clueless dork. And he's still gonna leave anyway even before the explosion that wrecks everything. And after the explosion that wrecks everything and destroys the school does he stay there and help her? No! He runs off and abandons her for like a year without a phone call or an e-mail and he knows she's missing him and all alone! How cruel is that? If I had my way, I'd have joined the Brotherhood too instead of just jumping the ship from Genosha! I mean that made totally no sense! I've been cut out to dry and all of the sudden Wolverine just shows up and I just go and jump on board the team? Where's my scene where I drop kick him and phase him into the wall while yelling at him on how much of a jerk he is? I mean he runs off for a year and abandons everyone while their lives are ruined and he just expects us to go running back and jumping at his command? What is it with him? That is like so wrong!"

"Aren't you glad you decided to read **this** fic?" Fred sighed.

"What are you doing out here?" Rogue walked up to them. "I told you I didn't want you to do this!"

"I wonder why?" Fred sighed.

"We're just having your back Rogue," Tabitha said.

"More like **getting **her back," Fred remarked. "For what…Well that's pretty obvious."

"Just out of curiosity, where is the rest of the Stupid Squad?" Rogue remarked to Fred.

"Oh they're out getting ice cream," Fred told them.

"And you didn't go **with** them?" Tabitha asked. "You passing up food is like an American Idol reject passing up a chance to make an idiot of himself on national TV."

"I can explain that. You see it's not my week," Fred said.

"It's not even your year," Rogue quipped.

"No, let me explain," Fred told them. "You know that ice cream place on Route 5? The one with the all you can eat sundae buffet? And they had that ice cream eating championship promotion last year? And the prize was free ice cream for life?"

"Uh huh…" Tabitha nodded. "The picture is starting to come into focus."

"Let's just say we made a deal with the owners," Fred told them. "I only go in twice a month and the other guys can go in whenever they want to get ice cream at half off."

"It's a good deal," Rogue admitted. "At least the owners will stay out of bankruptcy for a few months."

"Hey that's more job security than the people of Circuit City have!" Tabitha said. "Or Starbucks, or pretty much any other company in this economy for that matter."

"I'd like to say at this time that the depiction of the Brotherhood was not totally positive," Pyro said.

"You're the bad guys in the series," Kitty looked at him. "Positive isn't exactly in the job description."

"Yes, but I like to think we're more imaginative than the Brotherhood in the series," Pyro snorted. "Just stealing a sandwich and destroying Senator Kelly's House? Please!"

"He's right," Rogue said. "Avalanche would never tear Kelly's house down. Well not unless Kelly was inside it."

"And we've done a lot more creative stuff to his house than that!" Pyro added. "We've set off shaving cream booby traps, super glued his drawers and cabinets shut, put a snake in his toilet and put superglue on the lid, put a family of skunks in the vents…"

"That last one was my idea!" Fred said happily. "We were gonna use cockroaches but Toad ate them all."

"You see for the Brotherhood destruction is a creative medium," Pyro said. "It's an art form for us. What good is destroying his house once when we can do several different pranks over a month!"

"The last one was classic," Fred smiled. "We filled it to the top with ping pong balls. When he opened his door and they all fell out…Oh I gotta show you guys the tape! The look on his face was hilarious!"

"Not to mention him trying to stand up and kept tripping and falling down over them," Pyro chuckled. The X-Men stared at them. "What?"

"Okay…We'll give you the fact that the portrayal of the Brotherhood isn't exactly accurate," Kitty blinked.

"Yeah you yahoos are a lot crazier in real life!" Rogue grumbled.

"Okay what is going on here?" Logan stormed out. "I thought we all agreed we weren't going to do any more of these stupid things after Cyclops went nuts on national TV!"

"No, we just agreed we wouldn't tell **you,**" Rogue said bitterly.

"Oh crap don't tell me you're taking this stupid cartoon seriously now?" Logan barked.

"Well you gotta admit some things hit close to home!" Rogue said.

"Like what?" Logan asked.

"Like how you run off at the drop of a hat but whenever I or anyone else needs to get away we're supposed to stay home and wait for you!" Rogue barked.

"That's for your own protection," Logan said.

"What about **your **protection?" Kitty challenged.

"I can take care of myself," Logan said.

"That is what you're best at," Tabitha said.

"Said the pot to the kettle," Fred pointed to Tabitha.

"Look it's just a stupid cartoon! It doesn't mean anything!" Logan yelled. "I can't see why you're getting worked up over this!"

"Let's just say there are some pretty glaring truths on that show," Kitty told him. "You running off and pushing us away is the big one!"

"Tell 'em girlfriend!" Tabitha cheered.

"It also demonstrates your fear of intimacy," Fred told him.

"I'm really starting to **hate** this stupid cartoon," Logan winced.

"She pours her freaking heart out to you and all your character does is say 'What?'!" Tabitha snapped.

"So?" Logan asked. Everyone glared at him. "What?"

"Oh you are so **clueless!**" Kitty shouted.

"Jerk!" Tabitha snapped.

"Oh will you all get off it! It's not like our Rogue and the Rogue on the cartoon feel the same way!" Logan barked. Everyone tensed. "What?"

"Blob, can I borrow your powers for a second?" Rogue asked as she took off her glove. Fred nodded and Rogue took enough of his powers to knock him out. Then she proceeded to do the same to Logan with a good right hook.

"Whoa! Look at him fly!" Pyro whistled.

"Well I feel better," Rogue grinned. "Who's up for ice cream?"

"That's a great idea," Tabitha said as they left the room. "What about Blob?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll go get a forklift or something and take him home," Pyro skipped out happily.

"And people wonder why I leave the mansion for days at a time every chance I get," Logan groaned as he lay on the floor.


End file.
